Painfull Delay:::
by Ruu Affen
Summary: Painfull Delay:: Dolorosa Tardanza::...::Edward y Alphonse deciden regresar a Amestris para reunirse con su unica familia, sin embargo al regresar...::Couple EdxWin OwO espero q lo disfruten


**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

•**HOLAAAA!!! ****Hahahaha OwO como han stadooo!! YESSHH habla •Winryyyyy hahaha.. hace añoos que no me pasoo por aquii.. •proo bnoo!! Vengo a publicaar otroo fic!! YESH!! Haha este ia lo •tnia dsd hac muchoo tiempo.. seeh y hasta ahora me digne a •publicarlo.. ya le di los pekeños detallitos y eso asi que ya sta •listoo.. ... DDD8 andaa que me vi muy tragica con este fic!!! •Nserioo!!! ¬w¬ si no les sacoo una lagrimilla por ahí me pegan •muahahaha.. xq van a llorar. Ok no lo ce... DD8 proo mi mama •si lloroo.. duuh!! PROO ADIVINEN!! Siii.. ES OTRO EDXWIN!!! •Hahahaha como no me voy a cansar de escribir de esta pareja!! ****•0 EDOOWIN FOR EVAAA!!! ****Anyway... OwO estoy haciendo un •doujinshi de esta historia.. seeh lo estoy dibujando y esoo.. •para que quien lo quiera ver en dibujitos pues me avise y yo le •aviso cuando voy a empezar a subirlo.. pro yaa no los aburro •con tanta palabreria y pasemos al fic oko?? bn eso me •parecia... soo aki la información:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Couple: **_Edward Elric/ Winry Rockbell_

**Class: **_Romance/ Drama_

**Chapters: **_Este fic sera solo de un Capitulo... es que ya no tiene sentido hacerle mas x33_

**Sited: **_Despues de el Final de Conquerors of Shambala ((SPOLIERS))... supuestamente en este Fic Edward y Alphonse vuelven a Amestis (;0; COMO SIGO DESEANDO QUE SEA ASI)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ya ha pasado...tanto tiempo

flash back 

Ed esta apunto de salir de la residencia de los Rockbell, y aunque su cara reflejara una sonrisa fingida, en su mirada había una profunda e inmensa tristeza, Edward aparentemente se iba a salir sin avisar, hasta que se encuentra con Pinako y su clásica pipa de tras del

"¿Hacia donde se dirige, señor Edward Elric?" Cuestiona la mujer de ya edad muy avanzada, el joven de 19 años de edad se detiene repentinamente, pero sin ningún sobresalto alguno, después se vuelve a la mujer tratando de sonreír de forma muy falsa, cuestión que nota la más grande de la familia Rockbell.

"tengo que tomar un respiro, me siento muy tenso y creo que un poco de aire no me hará mal" aclara el muchacho afligido

"hmp... lo único que hallaras aya fuera será un aire de recuerdos" la vieja mira hacia otro lado y da un suspiro a su pipa larga y delgada

"tal vez... pero creo que es tiempo de enfrentar aquellos recuerdos" dice el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado con sus melancólicos ojos dorados

"Y para enfrentarte a tan dichosos recuerdos, tienes que llevar esa bolsa" pregunta aquella anciana que llevaba ya pesadas arrugas de experiencia, señalando una pequeña bolsa que tenia Edward sosteniendo con su mano derecha, aun con aquellos guantes fieles a su secreto.

"Yo... tengo que hacer una entrega importante (comienza a caminar hacia fuera) cenen ustedes solos, tardare un poco" y sin mas palabras, el joven de coleta se encamina hacia un desconocido destino; Pinako solo suspira con mucha tristeza al ver al hombre enjaulado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que especialmente, lo invadían en esos momentos

"¿Va ir a verla, no es así tía?" La gran mujer se voltea hacia el hermano del ahora caído hombre, Alphonse, quien también poseía esa mirada de tristeza al igual que su hermano, Pinako sin algunas palabras para animar a tan dolidos hombres, da un suspiro a la pipa y se da media vuelta hacia la cocina retirándose con unas palabras:

"Bien lo dijo él, es hora de enfrentar nuestros recuerdos, y ella... ya es un recuerdo" y así, Pinako se retira de tan solitaria sala que ahora, se veía lúgubre; Al se queda contemplando hacia la puerta abierta que asomaba hacia la hermosa pradera de Rizenbool, ya rojiso por el proximo atardecer.

"nii-san" palabras lastimadas y sentidas, sufriendo la misma pena que la de su hermano.

fin del flash back 

"Pero... al fin eh llegado, ya dispuesto a quedarme... y tu, para nuestra gran dicha, ya te has ido.. (Sonríe) que irónica y complicada es la vida, no es así... winry??"

Una tumba se encontraban justamente enfrente de los ojos de Ed, mientras que el sol ya se ponía, y mientras el otoño dominaba el paisaje de Rizenbool, las hojas secas volaban pasando a través de los pies de Edward y unas pocas mas arriba; se respiraba un aroma de paz por aquellos rumbos, y tambien, de mucha, mucha tristeza.

"En todos estos años, conocí muchas personas, sufrí en varios momentos, y aprendí de varias experiencias... muchas de esas personas, estaban siempre a mi lado, pero yo no me daba cuenta, yo simplemente lo pasaba por alto, fijándome solamente en el bienestar de mi hermano y en el mío, y en una sola meta, no me di cuenta de lo que me rodeaba... bien dicen, uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde... las personas que estaban mas cerca de mi, terminaban lastimadas o... muertas: Mama, Hughes, Nina, Alphonse, Sensei, mi padre..."  
Repetía y recordaba el lastimado Hombre, cada uno de los nombres que eran personas cercanas e influyenes en su vida, que cuando las recordaba, era como sentir un puñal clavándose en su corazón.

"pero ahora fuiste tú quien tuvo que partir a un largo viaje... te has ido y ahora soy yo el que tengo que esperar... (aprieta su puño) soy... un autentico estúpido"

La mirada de Edward se agacha y sus ojos se esconden en el pelo dorado que adornaba su cara, pretendiendo esconder su dolor ante su amiga de la Vida que ahora yace en una melancólica, y horrible tumba.

"Al estar en el otro mundo, me di cuenta de la falta tan grande que me hacías, las ganas que tenia de verte, de sentirte... (sonríe triste) hasta extrañaba tus golpes con esa maldita llave tuya... (suspira) llegue al día, que no había momento alguno en que dejara de pensar en ti, así que Al y yo decidimos regresar, pues aquí estaba toda nuestra historia, nuestro corazón; pero... al llegar... (vuelve a apretar sus puños fuertemente y al reaccionar, se sacude la cabeza tratando de olvidarse) y... aun asi, con esta situación en la que estamos, me cuesta hablarte (rie) pero yo... winry, aun cuando yo no lo queria aceptar... yo.. Estaba.. (tartamudeando) no... estoy..."

"...enamorado perdidamente de ti..."

El viento en un momento se paro, y las hojas caían en un movimiento aleatorio, como si al pronunciar tan fuertes palabras, hayan parado el curso del tiempo, para que aquellas palabras, se pudieran escuchar hasta el mismo cielo...

"siempre lo he estado, sé que ahora es demasiado tarde decirte esto, pero no podía irme sin decírtelo... además te traigo una sorpresa"

Edward comienza a arremangarse su manga derecha y a quitarse sus guantes revelando su más oscuro secreto, pero deja en descubierto su brazo totalmente a carne y hueso, ese brazo que por 4 años anduvo buscando perdidamente; Una sonrisa se revela en los labios de Ed

"Por fin... regresé mi brazo natural otra ves, y Al tiene su cuerpo completo, hemos al fin pagado nuestro gran pecado... en el otro mundo pude recuperarlo... y por lo tanto perdí el automail que me hiciste... pero (saca la caja que estaba en la bolsa) busque muchas veces y lo único que pude hallar es la mano (sonríe).. espero que me perdones por destruir el automail otra ves jeje... te cuento que Al y yo decidimos salir de viaje para conocer mas ciudades y descubrir mas cosas... que puedo decir, al fin de cuentas, nos gusta mucho viajar juntos jejeje.."

Una brisa sopla levemente por el lugar lo que hace que Edward tape sus ojos para que su pelo no se alborote, pero al parar el viento, no logra quitarlos de su cara, y aun que aun se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, una gota de lagrima se escurre por su mejilla.

"(sollozando) siempre... eh aparentado ser fuerte, me decia que no me dejara vencer, por que el Alquimista de Acero siempre tenia que ser fuerte, y vencer cualquier barrera... pero en realidad... soy un hombre debil, incapaz de perdonarse a si mismo, soy... muy debil"

Edward lloraba sin parar tapándose los ojos, como si no quisiese que el mundo lo viera llorar, y menos a esa chica tan especial, despues se logra secar las lagrimas y vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa otra ves..

"yo... queria entregarte algo cuando regresase, estuve todo el camino pensando en como te lo diria, pero... creo que ahora ya no tiene sentido... aun asi te lo dejo, pues esto siempre te pertenecera"

edward de la bolsa saca una bolsita pequeña y la coloca en la tumba, junto con la mano del Automail destruido, se inco para dejarla en la tumba, en la que se hayaba una foto de ella, a la que se le quedo viendo por largo rato... en su mente aun no cabia como una chica, que la consideraba tan fuerte, una enfermedad le haya arrebatado la vida. Ya cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse de aquella lapida...

Una silueta... hermosa, aparece por su espalda, un angel blanco y hermoso esta viendo lo que pasa justo atrás de Edward, era un pelaje dorado hermoso, con unos ojos azules profundos y bellos, pero vidriosos por todo lo que sus divinos oidos habian escuchado, y proviniendo de esa persona.

Edward solo se queda mirando la tumba solitaria, y una ves mas da una sonrisa iluminada...

"al final, me di cuenta que no puedo evitar todo en la vida... seguro habra mas personas que buscaran la piedra filosofal a pesar de las advertencias que se le den, por que tendran una buena razon para hacerlo, como nosotros la teniamos; habra mas homunculos... estoy seguro que personas pasaran por algunas de mis tantas experiencias... pero la sabiduría se adquiere por medio de experimentar las cosas por uno mismo, y seguramente seguiran habiendo desgracias en ambos mundos... pero... quiza es el incorregible destino, y tiene que pasar por alguna razon... tal ves haya mas muertes y mas sacrificios... (se le sale una risa) pero... como puedo yo hablar de la muerte, (mira hacia el otro lado, viendo hacia el hermoso paisaje que formaba el atardecer de rizenbool) si con todo lo que me ha pasado, solo se poco de la vida... (sonrie esta ves de forma sincera) estoy feliz que por fin estes con tus padres, y si ves a mi madre por ahí, dile que no desistire, y que seguire adelante, que confie en mi, aun asi estes lejos de nosotros, tu siempre tendras cavidad en mi corazon, Winry Rockbell...( se voltea) hasta siempre"

y con estas ultimas palabras, Edward se da media vuelta y se dirije hacia la residencia de la que vino... el angel que se encontraba parado ahí se queda viendo la tumba, al principio muy sorprendida, y después muy triste y dolida, pro en unos minutos cambio a una sonrisa llena de felicidad con el saber del hombre en que aquel fastidioso niño se habia convertido, y sus ojos de igual manera se llenaron de orgullo y se vuelve repentinamene hacia el chico vagante y venturoso del que tanto tiempo habia estado enamorada, y que espero por tanto tiempo aquellas palabras; tenia ganas de agarrar a Ed a abrazos, pero no podia, y lo unico que pudo hacer es...

"e-d-o"

Ed se detiene inmediatamente, sus ojos dorados se abren de la impresión y se vuelve hacia la tumba de inmediato, pero al voltearse no encuentra nada, y mostrando una mirada de decepción, esperando que algun milagro le regresase a sus brazos a esa rubia de sus ojos; se rie conformista y vencido, y su cruel realidad hace que se vuelva a su largo camino

"debo estar alucinando" fue lo unica explicación que le dio a sus engañosos oidos que le jugaban una mala broma de recuerdos, y sigio con su camino, pero Ed no se da cuenta que una pluma blanca y hermosa cae justamente en la tumba, y al enfocarse en la tumba se ve que en aquella especial bolsa que habia dejado Ed con su dueña, se encontraba un hermoso y brillante anillo de compromiso.

"pero algun dia... tu y yo, al final e cuentas, estaremos juntos, ese fue, es y sera siempre nuestro destino.. de eso, me encargo yo"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BIEN!!! Aquí termina el Fic! Espero que les haya gustado... hahaha mi Mama me anduvo regañando diciéndome de por que habia matado a Winry... ¬w¬ es que si no no hiba ser bonito... pro n fin... dejen sus leednos reviews que saben que tanto me encantan... OwO y sean felices...  
Adieeeuuu...**


End file.
